the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Wendy's Kids' Meal (Polar Nation) Toy Promotions
1983 * Circus Gang toys 1984 * Riverboat toys 1985 * Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird figures (August) * The Good Stuff Gang toys 1986 * M.U.S.C.L.E. figures for boys/Rainbow Brite for girls (March) * Smurfs paper playsets (April) * Disney's The Adventures of The Gummi Bears toys (May) * GoBots figures * Wacky Packages stickers * Furskin Bears plushies * Glo Friends 1987 1988 * The Good Stuff Gang toys 1989 * All Dogs Go to Heaven toys and christmas ornaments (November) 1990 * Hello Kitty and Dear Daniel toys (April) * Lego M:Tron playsets (May) * Jetsons: The Movie toys (July) * Crazy Monster Markers (September) 1991 * Toys "R" Us Geoffrey and Friends figures (March) * Disney EPCOT Center toys (June) * Muppet Babies books (July) 1992 1993 * Shining Time Station featuring Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends toys (April) * Wendy's Fun Time activity books (May) * 3D Adventure books (October) 1994 * Write & Sniff pens (April) * Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? travel books (June) 1995 1996 * Nickelodeon Wacky Writers pens (April) * Bobby's World toys (July) 1997 * Write 'n Glow pens (April) * Dexter's Laboratory toys (September) * Power Rangers in Space toys (October) 1998 * Quest for Camelot toys (April) 1999 * Fisher Price Rescue Heroes figures (March) * Furby toys (April) * Banjo-Kazooie toys (May) * Tiny Toon Adventures (June) 2000 * Fire Patrol toys (April) 2001 2002 * SpongeBob's House Party toys (May) 2003 * Looney Tunes: Back in Action figures (November) 2004 2005 * Tony Hawk's Boom Boom Hackjam toys (April) 2006 * Curious George toys (February) * Transformers Cyberverse figures (April) * Over The Hedge toys (May) * Charlotte's Web toys (December) 2007 * Fireman Sam toys for boys/Limited Too Fashion dolls for girls (April) * Six Flags Roller Coasters (June) * Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium toys (November) 2008 * Guitar Hero toys (April) * City of Ember toys (October) 2009 * Monster Jam toys (April) * Scooby Doo! The Mystery Begins toys (September) 2010 * Super Mario Bros. toys (April) * Smart Links toys (kid, motorcycle, and a dog) (June) * Yogi Bear action figures (December) 2011 * Super Why! books (April) * Fisher-Price Precious Planet animal toys (June) * Zookeeper toys (July) 2012 * Kids Fun with Reading Books (April) * Paper Plane crafts (July) 2013 * Smart Links (race cars) toys (January) * Leap Frog board books (February) * DK Animal Booklets (April) 2014 * DreamWorks Animation toys (April) * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb toys (December) 2015 * Circus toys (March) * Smart Links (dinosaurs) (April) * Baseball toys (May) * Pumpkin Pals toys (October) * Toys "R" Us Holiday Surprise (December) 2016 * DC Super Heroes toys (January) * Care Bears toys (February) * DK books (March) * Surprise! (during this time a generic toy from Wendy's inventory was given away) (April) 2017 2018 2019 2020 2021 Category:Polar Nations Category:Wendy's Category:Toys Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney Category:Cartoon Network Category:DreamWorks